Dissed by Taylor Fuckin' Swift
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: First day back at school and there's already drama. Puck's POV Rated T for language/ One-Shote A lot funnier than the summary, so enjoy.


**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so excited to be typing right now and not have it be school related (high five for getting sick). Anyway, I thought since I'm just sitting around, and I mentioned this one-shot in my previous update of "Operation Puckleberry" I should keep my word. Thank you to those who have started following me on here within the last week alone. You literally subscribed to everything and that is the most amazing feeling ever; just knowing that someone likes what I write, how write. You guys are so special. I also do have another fanfiction that I saw in my binder as I was getting this one out and it's just the first chapter of an ongoing fic so, hopefully I will have that up soon after I edit it and all that jazz.

I wrote this fic when "Never, Ever, Ever, Ever Getting Back Together" was really popular and on every radio station I turned to. I'm not really sure that's the actual title of the song though. Still, you can kind of guess what kind of story this is. I always write Puckleberry. I have a couple of St. Berry ones I want to do and, quite frankly, I feel like Ryder got gypped in the romance department as did Santana so there might be some fanfics coming your way with some OC lovers. Anyway, without further delay, here is "Dissed by Taylor Fucking Swift". I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "GLEE" or have access to any of the rights to the show or its sponsors.

**NOTE: Rachel is in bold italics when she sings and everyone else is in italics.**

* * *

~Puck's POV~

1/1

Mr. Schue had yet to come into the choir room so, Rachel had to choose now to talk. She stood in front of everyone else of course, calling for our attention. One Berry would have an announcement during the first Glee meeting since the summer. Sure, Rachel was sneaky hot and I still totally had a thing for her, but, Bro-Code says she's Finn's. (I can't exactly break that rule twice). Stupid Zices. If she hadn't dumped me this morning, I would not be staring at Berry's berries.

"This song is for Finn," she said, "just like every other song I seem to sing. Still, I believe that this has the effectiveness that I want to translate to the rest of the club. So if you would please…" She gestured to the band nerds, who started playing some girly-pop shit.

_**I remember when we broke up – the first time – saying "This is it! I've had enough. Cause like, we hadn't seen each other in a month and you said you need space. What? Then you come around and then you say, "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me." Remember how that that lasted for day? I say, "I hate you". We break up. You call me. "I love you".**_

Suddenly all of the girls were up and dancing all while glaring at Finn who had a gassy infant look on his face which, if Satan is right, means he fucked shit up again. Wait? Was Berry dumping him? Through song? Holy mother of Capone! She totally was! Screw the bro-code.

_ We are never ever, ever getting back together. We are never ever, ever getting back together._ _You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together._

_**Like ever.**_

_**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**__**and, me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**__**and you hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine**__. __**Ooh, you called me up again tonight But, ooh, this time I'm telling you I'm telling you**_

Soon, the rest of the club including yours truly joined in on the Crazy-Berry-Smack-Down. Of course, all the guys just sat in the same spot not wanting to be caught dead dancing to this song. That and Finn kind of just sat there like an idiot instead of walking away.

_We are never ever, ever getting back together. We are never ever, ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. but we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together! Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh!_

_**I used to think that we were forever ever, and I used to say, "Never say never". **_

My hot little Jewish-American princess skipped over to me with an annoyed expression before winking and plopping down on my lap and pointing at her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) and started talking to me."Ugh so he calls me up and he's like 'I still love you' and I'm like 'I'm just sick of it'. I mean this is exhausting. You know like, we are never getting back together. Like ever."

She hopped up pulling Tina and Brittany by the hands and sang the last three choruses directly in front of Finn. Satan was making some really, and I mean REALLY rude hand gestures to Hudson with this hilarious smirk on her face.

_**Getting back together.**_

"What the hell?" Finn demanded, looking around the room.

"Dude," I chuckled, shaking my head in pity for the guy. "You just got dissed by Taylor Fucking Swift."

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have so much fun writing for you guys. Really; you have no idea how fun this for me. Thank you.

XOXO

Ana


End file.
